Propionic acid is used in processed meats to control bacterial and fungal growth. Typically, the acid is added to meat products in the form of sodium, potassium, or calcium salts. However, where propionic acid is direct added to a meat, the meat may not generally be labeled as a natural product. Accordingly, there is a need for methods to preserve meat products using propionic acid which allow for desirable natural product labeling.